Zaraba Amon
Zaraba Amon '(亜門ざら場, ''Amon Zaraba) is a legendary shinobi who holds the rare and ignominious shinobi rank of an extremely powerful 'Ultimate Ninja '(究極忍者, Kyukyoku Ninja), being one of the youngest ninja in history ever to ascend to such a rank. A former assassin, amon continues to walk the path of the evil shinobi, traveling the world and offering his services to the highest bidder, now walking down the path of a shinobi mercenary without any real alignment. As an evil shinobi, amon was raised to devote himself to such a path, so much so that he transformed himself into a majin, as one who commands the incredibly powers of two god tier yokai demons polymerized within his body thanks to the shamanic powers he had gathered. Through hard work and dedication to becoming as absolutely powerful as he possibly could, amon was eventually taken into the infamous and highly coveted gokudo institute, the greatest evil shinobi school in the world, where he trained and tempered himself to become the greatest and most powerful ninja that he could possibly be. Throughout his extensive and decorated career as a shinobi, amon has explored all possible avenues to power, having been trained and tempered within shugendo, successfully completing it, as well as having lived the life of a yamabushi, both paths he cleared in record time, proving his eminence as a highly gifted shinobi in all possible fields of ninja training. A proud and dauntless evil ninja, amon was trained brutally at the secluded akuji academy, one of the many secret shinobi schools located throughout the modern world. He has fought against and bested an enormous roster of incredibly dangerous opponents. As a shinobi who is currently well within a good amount of expendable revenue, amon lives a rather luxurious lifestyle. He currently resides living in various area's around the massive metropolis city expanse known as Neo Tokyo, one of the most powerful and fortified cities in the world, a place where he has made a multitude of highly secret, concealed ninja hideouts which he uses to remain out of reach of any and all that may be pursuing him for whatever reason as well as keep himself safe and generally out of reach of the public eye. Appearance Amon is a tall shinobi standing at a considerable 6 feet 3 inches in total. His physique is that of a greatly herculean standard, every last muscle of his body having been conditioned and built up intensively throughout years of hardcore training and ninja battles. His facial features and details to his physical appearance often go hidden away from his foes and enemies underneath his shinobifuku or shinobishozoku, basic uniforms which he dons when engaging in combat or missions in the field. He is of a tan complexion, sporting a pair of simple onyx gray eyes and a stylish, feathery somewhat long hairstyle which falls to neck length, being a dark, dull purple in color. At times, numerous highly intricate tattoo-like seals appear on his body whenever he uses his sealing ninjutsu. Most of the time, he actually goes dressed in traditional, simple business casual clothing, keeping his identity as a shinobi and his public identity completely seperate from one another. Many times he engages in daytime operations, thus he must masquerade as a normal civilian human being. His sense of style is rather simple, wearing clothing which doesn't distinguish himself from many other people so as to blend in with the crowd around him, though he still carries various weapons concealed upon his body, and can engage the seal which deploys his shinobifuku about his person, an act which changes his appearance and clothing. Actually witnessing this act is somewhat rare, due to the fact that amon is an expert of avoiding combat in broad daylight. Personality Amon is a stoic, focused and steadfast individual, who has entirely dedicated himself to the path of the evil shinobi. He respects and safeguards the code of the evil shinobi, living and breathing it without compromise. He is fiercely dedicated to the path that he has chosen as an evil shinobi, to the point that he has sacrificed many things for the sake of gaining prestige and power within it. He is a dauntless, ferocious combatant whose determination to overcome his foes can often be mistaken as arrogance. He holds an unrivaled tenacity, determination, and fighting spirit, bravery which overcomes all obstacles and opponents in his path, and there are few things that amon cares about aside from pushing his power beyond its limits, becoming stronger, fighting against other shinobi, and money. He is much more of a lone wolf type of individual, he cares not for the concept of allies, and prefers to live his life in a state of constant solitude, hence he is always traveling from one place to another. If there is one thing that truly excites him, it is the idea of finding a strong opponent and slaying them with his hands, in fact, the primary reason that he now acts as a ninja mercenary is so that he can travel the world and take dangerous assassination or bounty hunting jobs, seeking out the strongest and most dangerous groups of people or individuals to slay and collect his reward. Effectively, amon is a battle maniac who never backs away from a challenge, and he is always looking for an even greater opponent to fight on an even more intense and enormous scale than before. Relationships Allies Enemies Background Early Life First Training Shinobi Academy Mountain Training Synopsis Gokudo Institute Arc Makai Organization Arc Ninja Tournament Arc Demon Shinobi Arc Demon Apocalypse Arc Abilities Physical Abilities Amon is a highly trained, heavily experienced shinobi, who has fought against an enormous roster of powerful opponents and has bested even the greatest of foes. He attained the status of a master ninja at the exceptional age of 15 years old as a testament to his gifted skills and abilities which were second to none. Now as an ultimate ninja, amon is easily one of the greatest and most powerful shinobi ever to walk the earth, growing stronger and more powerful with each and every passing day. 'Enormous Ki: '''Like all master ninja or shinobi of note, amon possessess a considerably enormous measure of the supernatural force of energy laying within all beings, the power known as ki. As a gifted shinobi, amon always possessed a ki that was considerably greater and more impressive than his peers, and over the years, his energy levels have only continued to proliferate and grow seemingly without limitation or end, to the point that he has surpassed many of the strongest shinobi in the world by comparison. Now as an ultimate ninja, amon possesses a ki which is of an enormity that is such that very few other shinobi can hope to match him in terms of raw power, as he is easily among the strongest and most powerful ninja ever to have walked the earth. '''Immense Strength: '''Conditioned out of a number of highly advanced, dangerous, and lethal training techniques and methods, amon had already obtained monstrous strength by the time he had held the rank of a greater ninja. He has put his body through only the most grueling and intense of physical training programs and strength building menu's, and as such his body has developed to the point where he now possesses an enormous measure of incredible superhuman strength. His blows are great enough that he might snap the thickest of tree trunks with his strikes, and the power with which he swings his blade is enough to slice through steel, or release shockwaves of incredible kinetic force which slice through dense armor materials, ripping apart his targets and foes in battle. '''Intense Speed: '''Even among the infamous shinobi, amon was coveted as one who held a particularly enormous degree of physical speed. He was always much faster than his peers, both in the way that he moved, and the speed with which he executed his attacks. Likewise, his reaction time is incredible, having completely mastered the art of utilizing his reflexes and anticipation to foresee and respond to even the speediest of incoming attacks and foes. He is in fact so quick that he is capable of keeping up with and in some cases, completely outpacing other shinobi who might have been infamous for their speed, moving so fast that he seems to actually teleport from place to place. Likewise, his movements are incredibly difficult to predict or avoid due to his sheer speed. '''Massive Durability: '''Having undergone brutal physical conditioning training in countless different methods and circumstances, amon's body has been built up and cultivated to the point where it possesses an utterly immense measure of superhuman durability and resistence to attack. Because of the sheer toughness of his skin, muscle, bones, and overall physical constitution, amon's toughness has risen to the point where most conventional weapons are completely ineffective against him. Traditional knives, swords, shuriken, blunt force tools and even bullets are not capable of breaking his skin or damaging his muscles and bones, and only other master ninja or higher ranks are considered any real threat to him thanks to his durability, which allows him to tank most attacks. Taijutsu Having always been a prodigy in the art of unarmed fighting techniques, as well as having been trained at the gokudo institute demon shinobi school, amon is considered a gifted prodigy in the ways of martial arts. He has completely mastered the inherent forms of striking and lethal combat techniques within koppojutsu, koshijutsu, and jutaijutsu. He has also been trained heavily and quite brutally in various other forms of martial arts, both armed and unarmed, and is considered as deadly as a weapon. '''Koppojutsu '(骨法術, Literally meaning; "Bone Breaking Techniques") is one of the three basic methods of taijutsu. Through koppojutsu, amon takes advantage of the weak and vulnerable joints or area's of his opponents bones, and by applying parry attacks, counter attacks, grappling, holding techniques, or performing striking cominbations which lead into any of these movements, amon has the ability to severely shatter, break and destroy the bones of his opponents. Amon's koppojutsu is an extremely effective shinobi technique, which in his capable hands has risen to the point where he is capable of severely shattering an opponents bones far beyond any hope of repair, usually with only the most casual of movements, an expert in koppojutsu who snaps and breaks his opponents bones easily. 'Koshijutsu '(骨指術, Literally meaning; "Weak Point Techniques") If anything, koshijutsu is even more dangerous and lethal than koppojutsu. While the latter is a series of lethal ninja fighting arts which specializing in disabling the opponent or their body functions as quickly as possible, koshijutsu is a system of martial arts which amon uses to severely wound and even kill his opponents outright, as quickly and brutally as possible. Weak and vulnerable area's of the human body are targeted, such as vital organs and pressure points, and amon has become so exceedingly skilled in koshijutsu that by performing these techniques he has become infamous for killing his opponents in usually no more than a singular, highly precise, devastatingly powerful movement or attack. 'Jutaijutsu '(柔体術, Literally meaning; "Relaxed Body Techniques") The only series of ninja fighting arts of these three basic principles which specialize in defensive techniques. Amon has completely mastered the art of jutaijutsu, and quite literally, he now has an answer for almost every form of conceivable incoming enemy attack. Through jutaijutsu his body has been trained in such a way that he moves and flows in such a way that it can be considered utterly supernatural, making him completely untouchable to even the most intense and intricate of enemy attacks. Through jutaijutsu, amon has mastered the arts of dodging, evading, blocking, countering, parrying, and redirecting enemy attacks, to the point where they now all completely blend together in a state of perfect harmony. '''Akumetsu Karate (悪滅空手, Literally meaning; "Evil Destruction Karate") is the strongest and most dangerous style of martial arts practiced solely at the gokudo institute. Only the most gifted and excellent of shinobi disciples are permit access to the esoteric secrets and fighting arts of akumetsu karate, which is widely hailed as the single most dangerous and terrifyingly lethal form of martial arts ever conceived of in human history, with roots going back as far as the times of ancient. Easily the greatest taijutsu which amon has on hand, his skill in akumetsu karate, which is the most dangerous form of karate in existence, is such that he is a master. Ninjutsu Bunshinjutsu '(分進術, Literally meaning; ''"Duplication Techniques") By using his basic, raw ki as a medium, amon has the ability to perform feats of self-duplication through the art of bunshinjutsu. There are many different expressions and applications of bunshinjutsu which amon has mastered and obtained, all of which are extremely practical fighting skills and techniques which serve to aid him in even the toughest of battles against the strongest of opponents. Even to this date, amon's bunshinjutsu remains one of the greatest and most powerful methods of combat at his disposal, as he has managed to acquire many unconventional methods of bunshinjutsu. 'Heijutsu '(兵術, Literally meaning; "Weapon Techniques") By augmenting his various shinobi weapons and tools which he carries on his person once he dons the appearance of his shinobifuku, amon can build upon and increase the effectiveness and power of his already extremely accurate, highly skilled movements and strikes with his weapons. Amon carries many different highly effective fighting techniques and skills thanks to the rather vast umbrella term that is heijutsu, granting him a myriad of skills which can be used in a multitude of different applications such as attacking, defending, disarming, counter attacking, and parrying enemy blows. 'Reijutsu '(霊術, Literally meaning; "Spirit Techniques") is a style of ninjutsu performed by all ninja. It is the most basic system of techniques a shinobi learns to harness, and yet, it is also one of the most valuable and mighty tools that any ninja of any level can tap into during the art of combat. Reijutsu is essentially a series of highly complex, lethal, and powerful supernatural fighting arts which serve as techniques to destroy and devastate the enemy. Through reijutsu, amon molds his ki into highly explosive attacks of intense, mass destruction, unleashing them in a variety of complex functions and manifestations. In reijutsu, amon has obtained many different, highly effective techniques, and has also created a multitude of his own highly lethal skills which he uses to blast his foes away. Kujikiri Amon is a master of the '''Kujikiri (九字切り, Literally meaning; "Nine Symbolic Cuts") which govern the potentiality of the human body and unleash it in the form of a series of highly powerful fighting techniques through using basic ki as a medium. Kujikiri is essentially drawing out the true potentiality of the human body, making amon into a perfect conduit for the eight ki, and their esoteric mystic properties. Rin '(臨, ''Rin) is a seal which grants power and strength to the mind and the body, both figuratively and literally, raising amon's abilities above the pinnacle of what is possible in the body of a human being. In formulating the rin seal, amon can suddenly transcend the limits of his physical strength, speed, durability, agility, and stamina, by quite an enormous measure, granting him the ability to suddenly equal or even completely surpass shinobi that might've been leagues above his level, thanks to the power granted to his body. With newfound strength in his mind, amon becomes extremely resistent to attacks which target his mind, and tests of mental fortitude, making him completely immune to even the most intense and intricate of illusions and hypnotic techniques used by his foes. '''Pyo (兵, Pyo) is a seal which generates psychic power related to the five senses and the mind itself, granting amon the power to more effectively mask his presence, deceive others and manipulate minds as well as his own. With access to a sudden widespread upheaval of psychic energy, pyo is a skill which will drastically enhance amon's ability to manipulate others, essentially granting him the ability of tapping into a very potent form of illusory powers, hypnotic skills, and even the ability to directly control the minds of his opponents, going so far so as to severely distort their memories, the perception of the world around them, and making them believe entirely new, false memories which have been implanted into their minds on behalf of amon himself, controlling his foes. Toh '(闘, ''Toh) enables the ninja in question to achieve a physical balance with nature and the world itself, essentially granting amon to perform feats of sensory perception and insight which are far above human limits. To begin with, toh is a power which enormously augments his five basic sensory faculties, sight, smell, touch, hearing, and even taste are all sharpened so that he may become an extremely perceptive and sensitive individual, picking up and perceiving details the likes of which escape even the most attuned shinobi. This power proves to be an incredibly useful and vital combat tool, as the enormousy boosted potency of amon's senses can forewarn him of traps, incoming danger, the intent of his foes, etc, to a point where he can basically predict their movements. 'Sha '(者, Sha) is a seal which supercharges the healing properties of ones body, as well as those of others. A medical seal which specializes in dealing with injuries and afflictions of the body, increasing resistence to even the most lethal of attacks, granting amon the ability to completely ignore, shrug off, and heal from injuries the likes of which would have easily killed a normal human being. By tapping into the powers of sha, amon is capable of performing feats of rapid, and in most cases, instant regeneration, recovering from wounds such as severe lacerations, broken bones, and destroyed organs in usually no less than a few minutes, thus causing him to become incredibly resilient. At a higher level, amon can even regenerate lost limbs, either by re-attaching them or growing new ones. 'Kai '(皆, Kai) is a seal which grants amon the ability to perfectly adminstrate the functions of his own body, sharpening or increasing in potency, attaining superhuman powers, even controlling the strength of his own lifeforce. Mental, physical, spiritual, and emotional factors can all be dulled or sharpened as he see's fit, resulting in a myriad of extremely useful and powerful fighting skills, becoming an incredibly superhuman combatant. By supercharging his stamina, and severely limiting fatigue toxins, amon becomes a fighting machine capable of pursuing and battling in extremely arduous fights for seemingly unlimited periods of time, for immediate example. By shutting down his emotions and entering a state of nothingness, amon becomes immune to mind reading opponents. 'Jin '(陣, Jin) is a seal which effectively takes of the formless organs acting as limiters on the human brain, allowing amon to achieve incredible mental powers such as telepathic forces and skills being made available. Without limiters on his brain, amon suddenly becomes capable of utilizing the full 100% of his brains potentiality, essentially transforming him into an intellectual super genius capable of easily outmatching even the most intelligent of opponents, performing extremely complex procedures in his mind much faster than what is humanly possible. His mind of course, also becomes so extremely powerful that he can perform feats of telekinesis, quite literally manipulating the world around him without ever making physical contact with his surroundings or opponents in question. '''Retsu (列, Retsu) grants the user telepathic skills, allowing the amon to achieve the supernatural power of generating great amounts of telepathic energy, granting him the ability to project his thoughts and the contents of his mind over extended distances, performing feats such as connecting with his foes and allies alike, reading their minds, intentions, or transmitting his own thoughts to them over long distances. He can also project his very essence of extended distances, granting him the ability of truly unrivaled and limitless stealth operating and information gathering, to the point that he can even possess the bodies of those he is observing. The skills amon is capable of tapping into through retsu are virtually unlimited in the realm of telepathic powers and abilities. Zai (在, Zai) is a seal which enables the user to achieve an unrivaled state of absolute stillness and harmony, allowing amon to effectively merging with the universe itself and all within it at a higher level. What this means is that he essentially becomes an almost "absolute object" of sorts, becoming immune to an incredibly wide variety of attacks and enemy techniques, becoming so exceedingly resistent and immune to all forms of danger which can be described that he is close to invincible. His body effectively becomes a conductor for all things in creation, and instead of going against them, resulting in injury or affliction, he merges with all things which come into contact with him, therefore and thusly becoming a manifestation of formlessness which cannot be harmed. Zen (前, Zen) is the final and most powerful seal of the nine kujikiri, which provides amon the power of truly unlimited enlightenment and understanding, providing untold amounts of knowledge and insight to him. Essentially, through zen, amon may as well be considered an all-knowing, all-seeing, nearly omniscient individual who no longer experiences the universe in the same way as a normal human being. Through zen, he immediately becomes aware of everything within the scope of causal possibility, past, present, and future, and at the very least, he can subsequently be considered an incredibly powerful fighter and combatant once zen his triggered. Coupled with zai, which grants him the ability to emulate and resist almost anything, he is truly one who can be considered an ultimate ninja. The Eight Ki Amon achieved the status of a master ninja at an exceptionally young age. Since then, he has inherited the title of an ultimate ninja, therefore he has mastered the eight ki to an immense depth. Amon has obtained deep mastery over the eight forms of Ki (気, Literally meaning; "Spiritual Power") which correspond to the eight spiritual gates, accessing the corresponding techniques attributed to them. Doki (道気, Literally meaning; "Skill") is the most basic ki, which administrates the potency, precision, speed, and overall finesse of amon's fighting techniques, martial arts, and swordsmanship, raising his attack power to massively supernatural heights. By accessing this ki, amon's fighting abilities and skills, however impressive, suddenly take a drastic leap forward, essentially blending together perfectly with one another and becoming a unique style of combat which is otherwise incomprehensible and completely unpredictable to the common opponent, however skilled they may be. Doki provides amon with the ability to fight on an extremely complex and mind-blowing level or scale, performing complex feats and movements, all of which blend perfectly together, and at a higher level, doki allows amon to achieve a sort of supernatural level of fighting skill, stopping, fighting back, and even crushing the strongest opponents. Genki (元気, Literally meaning; "Spirit") is a spiritual power which manifests the heat of amon's very soul. This is a ki which permits amon the ability of unleashing his tempered soul in a physical form, namely, an aura of highly explosive energy, which surrounds his entire body in an intense shroud of colored light. By tapping into genki, amon is granted the ability of bolstering his attacks and techniques with the cloak of extremely powerful, dense energy which serves as his manifested spiritual energy, and even firing off highly explosive, devastating blasts and waves of energy at his opponents, making him into an incredibly destructive opponent capable of easily causing intense, widespread amounts of devastation to miles and miles of landscape at once, bombarding and nuking his foes. Genki also acts as a supercharger which imbues amon's body with a sudden widespread increase of strength, speed, durability, perception, and more. Taiki (体気, Literally meaning; "Body") is a ki which allows amon to modify the power and potency of his own body, increasing the destructive power output and strength of his limbs, or drastically raising his resistance to damage and enemy attacks. Though it is mostly a formless ki, the difference in power which it supplies to the shinobi in question is as clear as day. By triggering taiki, amon attains the ability to severely harden his own body, supernaturally increasing his own density and resistence to attack. Meanwhile, the actual potency of his own attacks takes a drastic leap forwards, granting him the ability to damage and destroy foes or objects which may have otherwise been completely immune to his techniques and skills. Naturally, amon's basic physical abilities also become drastically augmented as well, increasing in proportion to the quantity of taiki which amon focuses within his body. Shinki (心気, Literally meaning; "Mind") is a power which allows amon to take full advantage of his mental faculties, this is a ki which permits amon access to the furthest extent of his own cognition abilities, as well as attaining incredible supernatural phenomena of the mind. Basically, it allows him to manifest his own mental fortitude in the form of drastically increasing, continuously expanding power, quite literally being a manifestation of willpower. As a power which works on quite a complex level, by accessing shinki, amon essentially gains the ability to overpower and best his opponents in struggles based solely upon his own willpower alone. But this is only the bare minimum of what shinki achieves. By accessing this gate, amon attains the ability of actually preforming tasks with his mind alone, quite literally transcending the causal plane between action and reaction, perhaps fighting without actually doing anything. Chiki (地気, Literally meaning; "Nature") is a power that allows amon to synchronize with the earth itself, a ki which grants the user power to tap into and emulate the forces of nature themselves, becoming a conduit for natural elements in the world. Water, fire, wind, lightning and earth are just some of the elements he can both generate out of thin air, as well as call fourth from his surroundings and manipulate into various shapes and sizes, quite literally transforming the battlefield and the environment into a weapon which grants its aid to him. Albeit, it can take years to master a single element, as one who holds the rare rank of an ultimate ninja, amon is quite easily capable of taking full advantage of the elements to the point that nature itself has become his ally, conjuring massive fires, floods, earthquakes, storms, and performing many more feats of incredible nature manipulation through the ki that is chiki to devastate his foes. Buki (武気, Literally meaning; "Weaponry") is a ki which grants amon the power of manifesting his will in the form of a real, tangible and highly lethal weapon. This is the ki which gives rise to the shinobi power of the sacred regalia which all ninja use. Towards the more basic levels of buki, amon is capable of causing his body parts and physical attacks to emulate the characteristics of various weapons and tools, like a knifehand strike quite literally being imbued with the piercing power of a blade. When combats his foes while armed with weapons, said weapons will suddenly have a drastic increase in cutting power, durability, range, etc, supernaturally at that, thanks to the strength and additional power which buki provides. At the higher level, amon can conjure weapons out of thin air, which are highly complex and dangerous, hence the power of the sacred regalia which all master ninja are expected to be able to use. Keiki (形気, Litearlly meaning; "Form") is one of the greatest powers available to amon, this ki grants the shinobi in question the ability to actually transform themselves, triggering what is known as the shinobi transformation, not unlike the sacred regalia. In using this power, amon has the ability to transcend even the rather small limitations of ki itself, accessing a higher form of his own body, albeit, for a small period of time. By attaining a higher mastery over keiki, amon was able to access the truest depths, and the additional levels of the shinobi transformation, drastically increasing his capabilities to that of a godlike standard, and granting him the ability to access his previous powers within the eight styles of ki, and the kujikiri to an extent which far exceeds anything previously witnessed. Yuki (勇気, Literally meaning; "Courage") is the final ki a ninja can access, which is a power granting amon the ability to transform his very willpower and resolution into a force in and of its own, overcoming foes which would have otherwise killed him. Quite literally, it makes the concept of an impossible prospect such as "infinite power" a very real reality to him. So long as he is feeling some form of vigor, courage, and resolution to battle and win, the 8th gate of yuki will respond and cause him to become completely defiant to even the most complex and absolute of enemy attacks, techniques, and powers, essentially causing him to break through the most absolute of defenses and inflict lethal damage to his targets. Quite literally, yuki is a power which has caused amon to attain the status of a shinobi which is infamous for doing the impossible, so much so that it may as well now be the crux of his entire being. Sealing Ninjutsu Amon is also a complete master of the art known as Sealing Ninjutsu '(封印忍術, ''Fuin Ninjutsu), which is an esoteric and rather complex form of shamanic ninja techniques, in which the user utilizes their own body, their possessions, or the world around them to actually act as sealing objects to contain valuable items. It is through sealing ninjutsu that amon became a demon ninja. 'Kakoi Seal '(囲い封印, Literally meaning; "Enclosure Seal") is an extremely potent and powerful sealing ninjutsu which was developed by amon personally. The kakoi seal works on the same basis as most basic storage sealing runes, creating a formless pocket dimensional area of space in which a multitude of items can be stored. However, unlike the typical storage seal, the kakoi seal actually leads to an area of unlimited dimensional space, isolated off from everything else. What this means is that amon has infinite storage space. The kakoi seal is located on his body, and within it, he stores countless weapons, tools, and valuable items, which he can eject at any time. As such, the kakoi seal is an extremely powerful tool which amon uses to assault his foes with barrages of weapons. 'Reisei Seal '(霊性封印, Literally meaning; "Spirituality Seal") Is a seal which cultivates enormous stores of raw ki over a period of time. While amon's physical body depletes its stores of fuel through various ninjutsu techniques and attacks, at the same time, the reisei seal continues to create and build up greater amounts of ki for him to access should the time come when his already considerably immense reservoir of inner ki actually gets depleted. By comparison, amon's ki is as good as singular rain drop compared to a vast lake, which can describe the actual enormity of the reisei seals gathered ki. The reisei seal is continuously building up ki, albeit at a slow pace, it gathers without limitation, allowing amon to continue fighting against his opponents long after his own ki as been depleted. 'Majugo Seal '(魔重合, Literally meaning; "Demon Polyermization Seal") is the most infamous and complex seal which is currently in amon's possession. The majugo seal, which is a highly advanced, extremely powerful sealing formula, as well as all too rare, is used to subdue and tame the power of demons within amon's body, fusing them together with one another, creating new and drastically more powerful demons underneath his control, while granting him full and unrestricted access to the powers and abilities which they have to offer him. The majugo seal was created by amon to perfectly subdue and control the powers of demons which would have otherwise served to consume him and drive him mad, but thanks to this seal, amon has become a true demon shinobi. Sacred Regalia Through harnessing the greatest power of 'Buki '(武気, Literally meaning; "Weaponry"), amon has managed to tap into the quintessential supernatural power which all master ninja of his particular kind of shinobi are expected to be capable of accessing by the time that they ascend to such a rank. The power of the 'Sacred Regalia '(聖神璽, Reishingi), a physical manifestation of his fighting spirit, taking on the form and shape of an extremely powerful, lethal weapon imbued with a plethora of supernatural properties. 'Amatsuharakiri '(天津腹切, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Ritual Suicide") is the unique name of amon's sacred regalia. It takes on the form of a long, brilliant traditional japanese chokuto, without a sheath. The tsuba, handle, and pommel of the weapon are all imbued with a multitude of immense details and intricate patterns, while the blade itself has the has a distinctive, detailed dragon engraving imbued into it. As a sacred regalia, amatsuharakiri is the personified form of amon's spiritual power and strength as a shinobi, and as such its powers, abilities, strength, and destructive capacity are all dictated by the nature of his character. Being a manifestation of an extremely complex "buki" by way of the eight styles of ki, amatsuharakiri is by default one of the strongest weapons know to man, having the base characteristics which are attributed to all sacred regalia, being much more powerful, potent, and durable than any other natural weapon. Shinobi Transformation 'The Shinobi Transformation '(忍び変身, Shinobi Henshin) is one of the greatest and most powerful skills which a ninja can hope to obtain. Amon, who has long since surpassed the rank of a master shinobi, has easily acquired the greatest and most intense depths of power which the shinobi transformation can provide him. This transformation power which stems from the ki of keiki, grants amon the ability to manifest the strength of his mind, body, and spirit, in the form of an extremely powerful, highly advanced shinobifuku which is imbued with an enormous myriad of new and improved supernatural abilities, as well as newfound power. Demon Shinobi Transformation 'The Demon Shinobi Transformation '(悪魔忍び変身, Akuma Shinobi Henshin) is the most advanced and dangerous secret technique that any shinobi of any rank can ever hope to attain. Amon is one of the few ninja throughout the course of human history who have successfully completed the demon shinobi transformation, which extends the limit of a shinobi's power, ki, and grants them entirely new powers or abilities based on the demon that they hold sealed within their bodies, an art which almost always results in the death of the shinobi in question. However, amon is part of a handful of ninja who have managed to extend the limit of his power with that of a demons. Astonishingly, amon is also one of the few individuals who have filled the majugo seal on his person with the essence of three god-class demons. 'Single Polymerization '(単独重合, Tandoku Jugo) the first of the transformations which can be achieved by in taming the powers of a demon. Most of those who access the powers of the majugo seal do not advance beyond the single polymerization, which grants amon the power to embody the strength of his first god-class demon, Kuzaku, an enormous beetle demon. '''Dual Polymerization (二倍重合, Nibai Jugo) the second of the transformations which amon assumes. The dual polymerization is a feat which is extremely rare even in the forbidden art of majugo demon sealing arts. The dual polymerization caused amon to merge the powers of the god-class demon kuzaku, with that of gaohzoku, an massive sabertooth tiger demon. Threefold Polymerization (三重重合, Sanbai Jugo) the third and final demon shinobi transformation which amon is capable of reaching, and by far, the most powerful of the three. As a technique that less than 10 shinobi throughout all human history have ever attained, the threefold polymerization is almost unheard of, and allows amon fuse kuzaku and gaohzoku with the infamous gakuzenmaru, a god-class monster with the reputation of being one of the most dangerous and powerful dragon demons in history. Quotes Trivia *I have drawn inspiration from many different sources to create the final product that is amon. I am continuously adding on new features and powers to him as inspiration continuously takes me away. Many aspects of ninja mythos and legends, as well as inspiration from fictional ninjas have contributed to the creation of amon. Inspirations from the real world include the bujinkan organization and their practiced fighting techniques. Fictional inspirations include ninja gaiden, naruto, senran kagura and a myriad of others. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Ultimate Ninja